User blog:Ben the Claw/The Claw of Redwall
From the baron waste lands of the far icey northlands comes a hero.Ben the Claw the wildcat son of the famous warlord Unath the Fang is forced to flee soutwords after his fort was attacked by strange sea raiderd.Who are these sea raiders? where do they come from? why are they attacking a Wildcat fortress?.All these questions will have answers in this adventurous tale of the one Wildcat. Prologue: The Calm Before The Storm It was another cold, harsh, and bleak morning in the northlands at Fort Scy, the icy mountain fortress of the legendary wildcat warlords and other vermin in the highlands that rests above great cliffs of stone. All the vermin in the calm fortress were still asleep except for the great warlord Unath the Fang, a wildcat who had ruled in the icy northlands for years with an iron fist. Unath stood on the walls of his fortress and surveyed his land thinking that his great grandsire’s great grandsire Ungatt Trun, one of the greatest wildcat warlords, must have done the same thing in his age on top of one of his forts. Unath turned his deep gaze to the right and stared down at the ocean that moved back and forth upon his shores. Down the stairs of the great wall surrounding his fortress, Unath heard footsteps coming up. Unath turned around to find his young son Ben the Claw coming up the stairs. “Why are you up so early, son?” asked Unath in his deep, power full voice most likely being annoyed that his son was awake again. “Yaaawn - couldn’t sleep again.” explained Ben. “Go back to sleep, my son, if your going to take over the fort and rule these north lands when I am gone your going to have to learn to sleep,” Unath said as he waved his paw directing Ben to leave the wall. Ben yawned, turned around, and departed down the steps of the huge wall. Ben was greeted at the bottom of the stairs by his old friend Bluetooth, a sly but friendly young ferret about Ben’s age. “Why you up so early Ben?” asked Bluetooth as he stretched and yawned. “Because I felt like it, ”said Ben in an angry tone. It was clear he was in a bad mood. “Grumpy, huh? Why don’t you go back to sleep, Ben? Maybe you’ll feel a bit better in the morning,” suggested Bluetooth. “I guess your right. Sorry for being grumpy, but you need sleep too,” said Ben. “Don’t mind if I do!” said Bluetooth as he strolled down the hall to his room. Ben did the same. After a while of looking over his vast, icy lands of near nothingness, Unath too decided to walk down the steps as well to try to catch a few minutes of sleep before the rest of his small army of wildcats and other vermin awakened. While the wildcats and other beasts slept in their warm beds above in the well heated fortress , below on the shore a small black furred rat name Blackspot watched the wall above to make sure the wildcat warlord Unath had left the wall of the fortress. After checking that the wildcat had left, Blackspot sneaked around the shore of the fortress and returned to a cove hidden by rocks where a large ship full of scurvy and terrifying looking vermin lay in wait armed to the teeth. Blackspot climbed aboard the huge black ship and told the captain of the ship Ratflame that every living beast was asleep at the fort. ”Everything is calm up in the fort, eh, captain” snickered Blackspot. Ratflame the leader of the band of sea vermin laughed in triumph “Hahaha! Soon the fort will be mine…err….I mean ours mates!” The captain grinned and turned to his crew “all right you scurvy lot! We are climbing up those cliffs. Those wildcats won’t suspect a thing. Alright then, get to climbing you pitiful scum!”. The sea vermin grinned and dreamed of all the treasure and food the wildcats would have up in their fort .“Well, what are you idiots standing around for? Get moving!” yelled Ratflame waving his sword in the air. The vermin scurried off the ship and began climbing the cliffs of Fort Scy.”Soon, soon the fort will be mine!!!!!” Chapter One:The Attack Ben awoke at dawn to hear screaming, yelling and fighting coming from outside his room. He was shocked. The fortress of the Wildcats has never been attacked before by any a beast for fear of his father Unath the Fang’s legendary wrath apon those who dared to appose him. Was he dreaming? Wel, he sure couldn’t just sit around here thinking. He had to get out into the fight! This wasn’t going to be some thing he would miss. It was his time to show that he could slay beasts with the best of the tyrants. Ben shoved on his amour and grabbed his sword in a hurry. He then rushed out the door into the blinding sunlight of the battle. As soon as Ben’s eyes adjusted to the light, he saw the chaos of the huge onslaught. Sea vermin and other members of the opposing side lay dead next to his fathers own blood thirsty brutes. Steel clashed against steel and vermin died left and right. Ben turned his look to the left and saw his father facing Ratflame. Getting a bit tired, eh, old kitty cat? Har, Har!” laughed Ratflame as he clashed blades with Ben’s strong warlord father. “You’ll die like the vermin you are, rat!” yelled Unath in rage . Unath’s eyes widened as he saw his son just a few feet away slashing away at the sea rats and other vermin that had attacked their fort. Ben was no weak fighter. He was a skilled warrior. He fought like 20 wild beasts, felling rats and weasels and all manner of attacking beasts left and right. “Looks like your son’s a fighting one, eh? I’ll deal with him after I’m through with you, little kitty!” Unath boiled with rage as he increased his slashing. Despite Ratflame’s cocky attitude, he knew the Wildcat was a hard one to cross and also that he himself was getting weaker. Ben fought the attackers and killed many of them but it seemed as if there was no end to the numbers. As Ben slashed through another sea rat he realized the battle was going in the favor of the attackers. Ben saw his father’s forces were beginning to die out and saw many of them fleeing for their lives. Ben turned and saw his father go down in a mob of vermin who has sneaked up behind Unath.Ben had to get out of here, but he wasn’t leaving without his friend Bluetooth. Bluetooth at this moment was fighting for his life. He had been surrounded by a large group of the attackers. Even though Bluetooth was a good fighter he couldn’t face this many foe beasts. Just as Bluetooth thought he was going to die as the attackers closed in, Ben the Claw, his best friend, charged into them. “Bluetooth, get out of here while I hold them off! I’ll meet you in the forest outside the fortress. Hurry now!” Bluetooth, although fearing for his friend’s life, realized he had to get out of there. Bluetooth dashed out of the fortress’s gates and ran far off into the pine forests surrounding the area. While Bluetooth fled into the forest Ben was fighting ten vermin at the same time. He hacked and slashed and cut but it seemed the attacker’s numbers were too great. After slicing through the last Weasil he too fled off into the forests hoping that his father was still alive all though it was a hope that seemed very unlikely. Chapter Three:Away from the Fort Category:Blog posts